


Ужин

by MiceLoveCat



Category: Captain America (Movies), The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Christmas, Christmas Dinner, F/M, Friendship, Pregnancy
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-01
Updated: 2020-03-01
Packaged: 2021-02-27 21:54:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 134
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22972867
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MiceLoveCat/pseuds/MiceLoveCat
Summary: Клинт готовит рождественский ужин.
Relationships: Clint Barton/Natasha Romanov, Sharon Carter/Steve Rogers
Kudos: 2





	Ужин

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Dinner](https://archiveofourown.org/works/5490794) by [orphan_account](https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account). 



Клинт готовил ужин, пока Наташа болтала с Шэрон и Стивом, которых пара решила пригласить на праздничный ужин. Клинт надеялся, что таким образом удастся отвлечь Стива от поисков Баки и позволить ему немного отдохнуть.

Этот год был тяжёлым для всех. Падение Щ.И.Т.а, затем Альтрон…

— Эй, тебе нужна помощь? — заглянув на кухню, спросил Стив.

Обернувшись, Клинт улыбнулся другу и покачал головой.

— Нет, я почти закончил. Можешь сказать дамам, что ужин готов, — но Стив не ушёл.

— Каково это — чувствовать себя отцом?

— Если честно, страшно. У меня не было хорошего отца, и я боюсь стать для своего ребёнка таким же.

— Но ты — не твой отец, — возразил Стив, — вы с Наташей будете отличными родителями.

Клинт благодарно кивнул ему, и мужчины начали накрывать на стол.

Обе пары наслаждались мирным ужином, превосходной стряпнёй Клинта и компанией друг друга.


End file.
